The present disclosure relates generally to composite sheet materials that include a thermoplastic material, and methods of forming the same.
Composite materials and laminates that include nonwoven material with a thermoplastic material have various applications. The outer surface of such composite materials may suffer from defects. Some undesirable qualities can include poor scratch resistance, poor abrasion qualities, poor stain resistance, poor color brilliance, poor weather ability, difficulty in adhering, chalking, crazing, undesirable appearance, uneven surface finish, and not accepting paint or print well.
Improved composite sheets and methods of forming the same that improved some of these defects would be advantageous.